Dancing
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: dance dɑːns/ noun 1. a series of steps and movements that match the speed and rhythm of a piece of music. "Everyone was taking part in the dance"


He was the self-proclaimed 'master of disguise', which in itself had made witnessing the utter confusion written over the towns faces, ever more enjoyable. This time he'd taken to dressing as one of his personal favourites - Sully Swingahip, a formidable dance instructor from the ' _most famous dance school in the world_!' It could have just been down to the wavy fallen back hairstyle and the fiendishly styled facial trim but just hold on before you think you've heard everything!

His latest idea appeared simpler than most of his far-fetched plans to rid the town of the flouncy blue kangaroo. All he needed was to entice Sportakook to look over his musical wears until someone, namely him, accidentally but with purpose, tripped him into the trunk where – NO! Even someone with a naive charm about them could see that this was a trap in the making, though, this was Lazy Town … Still, it needed something to make it more convincing, something none of them would see coming. But what?

Dragging a large trunk behind him, it was the pink haired girl who had noticed him first, giving a sceptical look which seemed to lack any actual realisation to who he was and how he'd wronged her the last time their paths had crossed. True, it came as slightly insulting, what with the added attention to detail and the joint immobilising dance moves he happened to piece together on the spot, but alas, she wasn't his intended target, nor was the kid who favoured the term 'mine' who also happened to saunter past, eyeing up what he felt was on offer. Stinky? Sticky? Whatever!

" _Who are you supposed to be?_ " Stephanie's confidence seemed to further flourish as more of her friends gathered from all corners and readied at her sides, theoretically backing up her thrown question with directed glances and subtle nods situated between themselves. In response, Robbie simply outstretched his arms as if the gesture would provide any additional clues to his identity, along with an added back flick of his hair almost resembling that of a model from a hair commercial.

" _Why, I'm Sully Swingahip …_ " Holding up a finger, to shush the expected applause, the slender villain rushed back towards the trunk and with a struggled haul, that drew out a few audible crunches, pulled open the lid. From inside he retrieved a pair of maracas or rumba shakers as they were more colourfully known, giving them an enthusiastic shake along with a not so rhythmic roll of his hips. Not such a good move for a man with an all sugar diet as his joints continued to crack and muscles screamed with a tightening reluctance forcing him to a stop but not without ending on a dramatic pose. The ball of his palm rushed massage his lower back in hope of soothing the sharp pains, while the other hand reached out, offering up some pompous wave. " _\- famous dancer – at your service!_ "

There had been some caution around mentioning the 'dance school' especially with how his last charade as Sully finished up, still, the bumbling major and his two-seater plane were nowhere in sight.

" _Some dancer –_ " The short but nasal remark was whispered while practically dripping with sarcasm, still, it caused enough attention that the mouthy brats actively chastised one of their own, chorusing a single name. ' _Stingy_ '

–

As if appearing on cue, Sportacus jogged up behind the gathered group, taking on his natural heroic stance with his clenched hands resting comfortably on his hips. " _Hi, guys, what's going on?_ "

Robbie being quick to make use of the brief distraction, throwing the maracas carelessly to the side before pointing towards the newcomer. " _Ah ha! You there!_ " With the use of a gathering motion, the slender villain ushered the other man closer and with added encouragement from the kids, the 'slightly' above average hero found he couldn't really refuse.

Keeping a bright smile on his features as he waded through the small group, Sportacus failed to pick up on the knowing smile taking place across the instructor's features as he reached out linking their arms. Incidentally, the notion sent them into a brief but comical swing around, until the pair were able to adjust and reface the exuberant crowd. " _Looks like someone can't wait to get started!_ " with a mocking laugh surrounding his words, the dance tutor playfully nudged the athletic elf, adding a presumptuous wink before reaching to take his hands again. Placing one confidently on his hip, while his fingers weaved between those of the other hand as they took on the standard stance of a waltz, with one or two slight modifications. " _Now simply follow my lead._ "

" _Like this?_ "

His question didn't really receive an answer as Sportacus felt the other man's hips press closer to his own, forcing him to take a step back before just as swiftly being pulled forward. He doubted it would have been so awkward should he have had it actually explained what was required of him but to be fair the quick motions took on a back, forth, left, right and repeat sort of pattern, kinda taking on a paired line dance rather than the delicate intention.

Their outstretched arms just seemed to follow some made up swaying motion, almost, overshadowing the sensation of fingertips pressing tighter into one another's hip. The children laughed and cheered on the pair's antics, some even attempting to copy the fairly straightforward routine. Ziggy taking to swinging his lolly pop around with added enthusiasm.

What firstly seemed as an embarrassing distraction seemed to take on a natural feel. Heck, he was pretty sure he could look the blue flippity flop in the eye and not feel the burn of a blush quickly spread over his cheeks as it was already too late to worry about sweaty palms. But alas he needed to put some form of a plan into action and what better way than adding a little spin into the mix.

Stepping back with a little force pressed against the elf's hip, the purple crazed villain raised his chin slightly with a visible smirk " _It seems like_ _that sticky kid has jumped a few steps ahead of us_ ". His actions vocalised the rest of his sentence as their extended arms rose, continuing on with the previous momentum, Robbie could feel himself glow with the sensation of complete acceptance of the group while moving to balance on the balls of his feet, just as any agile dancer would in preparation.

It was following that, disaster reared its head.

 **CRASH! BANG! WALLOP!**

A pretty mixture of stars and birds seem to circle around his head while the rest of his surroundings appeared as nothing more than a blur.

" _Robbie? Robbie? … Are you hurt? Can we get you anything Mr Rotten?"_

" _What? - What, are you talking about I'm ..."_ Reaching up, the harsh texture of an over-gelled quiff insulted his fingertips, allowing the realisation that his 'make up as it went along' plan had failed and that he would be once again be sought out as the villain he'd inwardly praised himself on being. His thoughts readied to stem further, wanting to tug him from his somewhat joyous experience when the voices of children again cut in.

" _That was quite a fall!"_

" _Yeah, Sportacus almost didn't catch you_!"

Reaching around to massage the freshly protruding bump at the back of his head, Robbie winced before slowly looked around, taking in the concerned glances looking back at him. " _Sportacus?"_

" _I'm here Robbie. It seems when you spun out, you tripped over some shakers that were just lying around. I try and remind the kids to always tidy away once they have finished playing but it looks like, maybe this once, that you need to start listening to my advice as well._ "


End file.
